


Sturm und Drang

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wanted to have a nice weekend camping with his boyfriends. He didn't <em>plan</em> for everything to go wrong...so why do they find themselves stranded in the middle of a huge storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



“Shut up, Tooru, you’re not allowed to complain,” Iwaizumi snaps, pulling the blanket more tightly around his and Hanamaki’s shoulders as a wild wind attacks their tent. “You’re the one who suggested this, and the one who _didn’t check the forecast for the weekend_ —”

“I said I’m sorry, Hajime!” Oikawa wails, feeling only slightly comforted by the soft movement of Matsukawa’s thumb over the back of his hand. “I’m not trying to complain, I was just trying to point out that it really would have been a good idea to bring the battery pack and I _know_ it’s my fault for forgetting it, I’m sorry, I just wanted us to have a fun weekend together!” He sounds of the verge of tears and Hanamaki pipes up to defend him.

“Seriously, Hajime, this sucks but there’s no point in taking it out on Tooru,” he huffs, even as he snuggles up closer to his boyfriend and suppresses a shiver. “Just because he’s your default punching bag—”

“Okay, that’s it!” Matsukawa declares, clapping his hands together. “It’s time for everyone to go around and say something they love about each of the others. I’ll start. Tooru, I love that you work so hard to make sure we always spend time together.” He kisses Oikawa on the nose, then turns to Hanamaki. “Hiro, I love that you always save a creampuff for each of us, even if you pretend we stole them from you.” Hanamaki is glad that the darkness is hiding his blush as Matsukawa kisses his cheek. “Hajime, I love that you’re so incredibly adorable even when you’re grumpy.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but Matsukawa’s lips against his own prevent him from saying anything. After pulling away, Matsukawa turns back to Oikawa. “Okay, Tooru, you can go next.”

“Hajime!” Oikawa cries immediately, voice still watery, “I love that you put up with me and my stupid ideas and I’m sorry that—”

“Tooru,” Matsukawa interrupts, exasperated. “Telling everyone else what you love about them doesn’t work very well if you’re putting yourself down in the process.”

Oikawa sniffs. “Hajime,” he starts over, “I love that—that you buy me milk bread whenever I’m upset. Or happy. Or…all the time. I love you.” He leans over to kiss Iwaizumi, and as their lips touch, Oikawa feels something being pressed into his hand. He giggles as he pulls away, the smile that he feels on Iwaizumi’s lips a much better gift than the milk bread that he’s now clutching to his chest. “Issei,” he says, turning to the boyfriend he’s currently sharing a blanket with, “I love that you give me piggy back rides all the time, even when I don’t ask for them.” He and Matsukawa giggle as they bump noses before finally finding each other’s lips.

“Get a room,” Hanamaki mutters under his breath.

“Takahiro!” Oikawa announces, turning towards him. “I love your ability to listen to people, even with the smallest things that no one else cares about. You care so much and I love that about you.” The kiss they share is sweet and Hanamaki relaxes into Oikawa’s touch.

Hanamaki clears his throat. “Tooru, I love that you always see the good in other people. You’re so perceptive and you could easily focus on people’s bad traits, but you don’t. Even if you don’t like someone, you acknowledge their strengths as well as their weaknesses. I think that’s really amazing.”

“T-Takahiro!” Oikawa squeaks, flushing bright red as Hanamaki leans over to kiss his cheek. He places a hand against the spot where Hanamaki’s lips brushed his skin and stares at his boyfriend in awe.

“Hajime,” Hanamaki continues, unaware of the extent to which he’s flustered his boyfriend, “I love how you’re always looking out for us. You can catch the littlest things that indicate that something’s off and honestly it’s probably saved someone’s life at least once. You care so much and a lot of people don’t see that, but we do and it means so much to us.”

Iwaizumi’s skin is burning red beneath Hanamaki’s lips as they press against his cheek. “Hiro…”

“Issei!” Hanamaki concludes, turning to Matsukawa. “I love that you’re a huge fucking sap and make all of us smile and kiss and laugh when all we want to do is be grumpy! What the fuck! I love you!” He throws his arms around Matsukawa and tackles him to the ground in an enthusiastic kiss, taking Oikawa and Iwaizumi with them and getting the blankets all tangled up.

Iwaizumi is laughing as he takes his turn. “Hiro,” he says fondly, “I love how good you are at comforting us. You’re so thoughtful and always know just what to say to make us smile.” He leans over to press a kiss to his lips.

Oikawa giggles. “That was me.”

“Fuck! It’s so dark…” As if on cue, a rumble of thunder booms above them and a crackle of lightning cuts across the sky. Oikawa squeaks and Hanamaki gasps. Iwaizumi grunts as they all struggle to sit back up, sneaking a kiss to Hanamaki’s nose in the process. When they’re finally sitting back up, Oikawa finds himself in Matsukawa’s lap and Iwaizumi finds Hanamaki’s head in his. He takes the opportunity to thread his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair as he speaks to Matsukawa.

“Issei, I love how protective you are of us. I know everyone thinks I’m the protective one—”

“You kind of are,” Matsukawa interrupts. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“ _As I was saying_ , you never hesitate to stand up for one of us and I really admire that about you,” Iwaizumi says firmly, leaning over to kiss him. “And Tooru,” he says finally, doing his best to make eye contact, “I love y—”

He’s cut off by a chorus of screams as the tent collapses on them, a pole whacking Matsukawa on the head before falling to the ground. The four of them eventually stop struggling and accept their tarp-entangled fate.

“Maybe we should just go home,” Oikawa says weakly.

“Good idea,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki chorus in reply.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa apologizes in an even smaller voice.

“It was a good idea,” Iwaizumi assures him. “It’s not your fault that it didn’t work out.”

“Okay, I’m glad that we’ve all made up and everything, but can we please get moving on that ‘going home’ idea,” Hanamaki’s muffled voice suggests. “How the fuck do we get out of this thing?”

“Okay, Hajime is nearest the entrance,” Matsukawa says, “so can you try to find it while everyone else just…stays still?”

“Alright,” Iwaizumi grumbles as he starts shifting the material around to try to find the zipper. After a good two minutes of swearing and only a couple instances of kicking and elbowing, Iwaizumi finally finds the correct end of their salvation and starts to tug it open.

“Thank god,” Hanamaki says tearfully.

“Don’t be dramatic, Hiro,” Oikawa replies, sounding just as close to crying.

Iwaizumi crawls out of the tent and holds it open for everyone else to exit in turn.

“You know what, I changed my mind!” Hanamaki yells over the wind and rain, clutching his arms to his chest as his thin shirt quickly becomes soaked through. “I much preferred being trapped in the tent!”

“The quicker we pack it up, the quicker we can get home!” Iwaizumi reasons, already in the process of pulling the stakes up.

The others reluctantly agree, Oikawa and Hanamaki pulling their sleeping bags and supplies out of the tent while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa take it apart. As soon as everything is reasonably portable, they make a beeline for the car parked under some trees only about a quarter of a mile away.

Another flash of lightning illuminates it after a few minutes of walking. Oikawa cries out in relief and Matsukawa digs into his pocket for the car key.

And freezes.

Everyone stops and turns to look at him. “Issei, please, I just wanna go home,” Oikawa whines.

“Um,” Matsukawa gulps. “Hajime, you brought an extra car key, r-right?”

Iwaizumi’s face pales. “You’re joking.”

“Oh my god!” Oikawa cries, turning and running towards the car. “Please, please, _please_ be unlocked!” The other three watch in resigned despair as he pulls against the car door handle uselessly and drops his head against the window with a dull thump.

Hanamaki feels like crying. “What the hell do we do now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked out of their car, with no cell phone reception or any hope of finding help in the immediate vicinity, the boyfriends settle in to weather the storm together.
> 
> "We're not gonna let anything happen to you."

The car is locked, the only key is inside of it, Oikawa is leaning against the window staring at the offending object sitting on the seat and the other three are standing there staring at Oikawa. But the rain is coming down hard and the wind is brutal and they can’t stay like this for very long.

“Well, I guess the first thing we should do is get the tent set back up,” Matsukawa suggests guiltily.

“What the FUCK!” Oikawa screams.

“Issei is right, come on,” Iwaizumi says, setting the mess they’ve made of the tent back on the ground. Hanamaki and Oikawa do their best to shove everything else under the car so that it doesn’t get any more soaked than it already is before joining the other two in their efforts to get the tent set back up as quickly as possible.

Efforts that are in vain. Every time they manage to get the tent into something resembling a standing position, the wind immediately knocks it back down. Oikawa is actually crying tears of frustration.

“Alright, this isn’t working.” Iwaizumi states the obvious after their third failed attempt. “Does anyone see any large rocks around? We only need three, although four or five would be better.”

Hanamaki whips out his phone, and they use a few minutes of precious battery power to find four appropriately-sized rocks using his flashlight. Iwaizumi quickly gets to work, folding a rock into one corner of the tent cover and tying that to the runner on top of the car. Pulling the bottom of the cover away from the car, he uses the remaining three rocks to fix it to the ground, creating a makeshift lean-to. Finally, he throws one of the heavy blankets over either side of the tarp and decides that they stay in place well enough on their own.

A low wolf-whistle sounds behind him. “Damn,” Hanamaki says, and Matsukawa nods in agreement, both of them staring at Iwaizumi with the same look of impressed awe.

“Makki, how can you be turned on right now?” Oikawa whines. “It’s wet and cold and awful and I just want to go home.” He’s already making his way into their newly-made shelter, where he wastes no time in laying their sleeping bags out over the wet ground.

It’s somewhat warmer in the lean-to, especially once they’re all huddled in there for a few minutes, and, more importantly, it’s dry. “We should probably change into dry clothes,” Iwaizumi suggests.

“We should probably call for help!” Oikawa insists. “Hiro, your phone still has some battery left, right?” Oikawa’s phone had died early in the evening, having already been worn down from the many pictures he had taken before the weather turned on them. Iwaizumi hadn’t even brought his phone.

“There’s no reception, I already checked,” Hanamaki groans.

“Issei?” Oikawa turns to Matsukawa desperately.

Matsukawa shakes his head, then remembers that it’s probably too dark for them to see him. “Me neither. Maybe I should go out and see if I can find anyone else camping out who can help us.”

All three of the others start shouting at once.

“Absolutely _not!”_

“Do you have a death wish?!”

“I’m too young to be a widower!”

Matsukawa puts his hands up in surrender. “I just thought…I mean, this is my fault, and now we’re in a dangerous situation, and if someone gets hurt…”

“No one’s going to get hurt, and no one blames you,” Iwaizumi says firmly. “And you are _not_ going out in that storm. What you _are_ doing is changing into dry clothes with the rest of us before someone comes down with hypothermia. Hiro, can we borrow your phone for just a little bit longer?”

Hanamaki turns his flashlight back on and they start digging out the changes of clothes they had brought along. They’re dismayed to find that even some of these clothes are wet now, after their dash to the car soaked the bags through, but they find the driest items and proceed to attempt to change into them. Which is no easy task, in a tiny makeshift lean-to with four grown men. There are an unfortunate number of elbows and knees colliding with other people’s bodies and by the time they’re all finally in less-wet clothes, Oikawa is nursing a bruised knee (which caused considerable panic when it happened, until Oikawa assured them all it was his left knee), Iwaizumi thinks one of his internal organs may have ruptured, and Hanamaki is pretty sure he might have a black eye tomorrow.

Matsukawa pulls Hanamaki into his lap when he starts sulking. Oikawa is leaning against Iwaizumi, who might be holding him a little more tightly than he would if he hadn’t just been on the verge of a heart attack when his own knee smashed into Oikawa’s. Oikawa kisses him reassuringly on the cheek. Iwaizumi squeezes his shoulder in appreciation.

Hanamaki sighs. “So…what do we do now?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “We could sleep.”

“Do you really think you can sleep in this storm? In this _tent?”_ Matsukawa asks skeptically.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi and Hanamaki reply in unison.

“Come on, you guys,” Oikawa whines. “We should try to have at least a _little_ fun on our camping trip…”

“Tooru, we are not having sex right now.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Oikawa protests. “I was just…I…” He trails off and says something so quietly that not even Iwaizumi can hear it.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki lean forward. “What?”

_“msfrd.”_

“Tooru…”

“I’m scared!” he blurts out before burying his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Matsukawa reaches out for him hesitantly. “I’m so sorry, Tooru…”

“I’m scared, too,” Hanamaki admits. “But…I’m here with you guys, so I know everything is gonna be okay.” He finds Oikawa’s hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

“We’re not gonna let anything happen to you,” Matsukawa swears.

Oikawa snorts. “As if it’s me I’m most concerned about.”

At that, Iwaizumi laughs loudly. “Of course it’s not,” he agrees fondly. “But Tooru—we’ll be fine. We’ve been through worse.”

“When?” Oikawa asks skeptically.

“When Hajime hurt his wrist and couldn’t play volleyball for two weeks?” Hanamaki suggests.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi glares while Matsukawa and Oikawa gasp in horror.

“You’re right,” Oikawa says solemnly.

“Those were dark, dark days,” Matsukawa agrees.

“You’re all overdramatic,” Iwaizumi complains, pushing Oikawa into his other two boyfriends.

“You love it!” Hanamaki counters as all three of them throw theirs arms around Iwaizumi at the same time. They fall to the ground in a pile of giggles and occasional kisses.

A yawn from Oikawa, however, signals that maybe they really should try to sleep. “There’s nothing else to do, anyway,” Iwaizumi reasons. Figuring out the best way to fit all four of them in a somewhat comfortable sleeping position is a bit of a conundrum, but they finally find themselves curled up together with Oikawa and Matsukawa sandwiched between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi.

“I love you,” Oikawa murmurs as he drifts off to sleep. The others are out before they can reply.

Hanamaki doesn’t know how long it is before he wakes up and realizes he has to pee. Like, really, really has to pee.

“Fuck,” he mutters as he has a silent battle with his bladder, willing the urge to go away, but mind does not prevail over matter and he struggles to sit up, desperately hoping that he won’t wake anyone else up—

“Hiro?” Oikawa mumbles sleepily.

“Shh, Tooru, go back to sleep,” he whispers, stroking his hair. “Sorry, there was just a rock digging into my back, I just need to get comfortable again.”

Oikawa hums contentedly and sighs as his breath settles back into a soft, even rhythm. Hanamaki sighs in relief.

He’s just gonna do this really fast. He gropes around for one of the wet shirts and swaps it out for his dry one so that he’ll still have a dry shirt when he gets back. He’ll just go out, do this really quick, and be right back.

Hanamaki slips out of the tent and immediately regrets it. The wind is heavy and sharp, biting right to his bone as the rain stings against his skin. He desperately wants to just climb back into the tent and curl up against Oikawa again, but damn if the downpour doesn’t just make him need to pee more.

He wraps his arms around himself and ducks his head. The wet ground squelches beneath his soles as he trudges away from the tent, swearing up and down that he will never go camping again. He reaches what he thinks is a good distance away from the tent and takes one more step.

And of course, _of course_ he trips and falls but the ground isn’t there and he keeps falling until he lands on something hard and hears a sickening _crack_ , feels a blinding pain, and sees stars before everything goes black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to decide whether or not to end when they fall asleep and lull you guys into a false sense of security but. Where's the fun in that? I love you all, thanks for reading! .。･:*♡⌒ヽ(*’､＾*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shit._ Hanamaki remembers everything all at once and scrambles to his feet. Or, he tries to, but lets out a cry of pain when he makes the mistake of putting weight on his right ankle and collapses back onto his hands and knees. Fear courses through him as he realizes that he won’t be able to walk on it—it might even be broken. _Shit, shit, shit,_ he thinks in a panic, _they’re gonna kill me._

Hanamaki doesn’t know how long it is before he wakes up, but he wishes he hadn’t. He feels sore all over, and his ankle is throbbing with sharp pain. The rain is pelting down on him—

The rain?

_Shit._ Hanamaki remembers everything all at once and scrambles to his feet. Or, he tries to, but lets out a cry of pain when he makes the mistake of putting weight on his right ankle and collapses back onto his hands and knees. Fear courses through him as he realizes that he won’t be able to walk on it—it might even be broken. _Shit, shit, shit,_ he thinks in a panic, _they’re gonna kill me._

Still, he hasn’t wandered very far from the tent and he really needs to call for help. He grits his teeth before taking in a huge breath and screaming his boyfriends’ names as loud as he can.

It feels like years before he hears panicked voices screaming his name back at him. The sob he lets out alerts him to the fact that he’s crying and he cries out for them again.

“Hiro, where are you?” Oikawa’s terrified voice calls out as Hanamaki sees the edges of a bright light above him.

“Over here!” he yells loudly, voice cracking as he thinks about how worried they must be and how mad they’ll be when they find him.

He hears footsteps pounding towards him and falls back into a sitting position, wincing at the minor jostling of his ankle it causes. He shields his eyes as a flashlight suddenly shines right in his face.

“Oh my god!” Oikawa cries out as Iwaizumi swears under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Matsukawa asks, and they’re probably the only three people in world who can hear the heavy concern lying underneath the calm of his voice.

“I, um.” Hanamaki bites his lip. “I can’t walk on my ankle,” he admits.

Iwaizumi swears again and makes to climb down to where Hanamaki is sitting at the bottom of what he now sees is some kind of hole, and it can’t be more than two meters deep but—

“Let Issei go,” Oikawa says softly, tugging on Iwaizumi’s sleeve. Iwaizumi growls in frustration, wanting to argue, but Oikawa is right—the tallest person should be the one to go down.

Matsukawa lowers himself over the side of the hole and drops down next to Hanamaki, immediately kneeling by his side and taking off his jacket to wrap it around Hanamaki’s shoulders.

Hanamaki looks up at him in alarm. “Issei, what are you—?”

“You’re shaking like hell, Hiro,” Matsukawa says softly, and Hanamaki realizes that he really is. All of the pain, fear, and exhaustion hits him at once and he collapses into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,” Matsukawa soothes, positioning one arm behind Hanamaki’s back and one underneath his knees. “I’m gonna lift you up now, okay?”

Hanamaki nods weakly, gasping when he’s lifted off the ground and he feels a shot of pain through his ankle.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Hiro, but I’ve got you, it’s gonna be okay.” Matsukawa murmurs a steady stream of reassuring words as he shifts Hanamaki in his arms and squints up at the other two. “You ready, Hajime?” he calls.

“I’ve got him,” Iwaizumi confirms. Matsukawa takes a deep breath and hefts Hanamaki up over his head, delivering him into Iwaizumi’s waiting arms. Iwaizumi pulls him up over the edge and Matsukawa bends over in relief, breathing hard with his hands on his knees.

“That’s the scariest thing I’ve ever done in my life,” he confesses before finding a way to pull himself back up out of the hole.

“We all believed in you, Issei,” Oikawa says in a small voice as he strokes Hanamaki’s hair out of his face. His own face pales. “Oh my god, Hajime, he’s burning up.”

“Let’s go,” is Iwaizumi’s only reply, standing up with Hanamaki in his arms and letting Oikawa lead the way with the flashlight.

When they get back to the “tent,” Oikawa and Matsukawa crowd into one corner while Iwaizumi lays Hanamaki out on the sleeping bags and hovers over him.

“Okay, Hiro,” Iwaizumi says gently. “Where does it hurt?”

“Ankle,” Hanamaki mumbles blearily, “right one.” _Everything,_ he wants to say, but he knows that won’t help in any sense.

“Okay, I’m gonna take off your shoe and sock, okay?” Iwaizumi asks in the same soothing tone of voice. Hanamaki nods and immediately regrets it when Iwaizumi gently takes his foot in one hand and pries his shoe off with his other.

“It’s okay, babe, you’re doing so good,” Iwaizumi murmurs as Hanamaki hisses in pain, “so good.” When he’s finally able to take a good look at Hanamaki’s ankle, he blanches. It’s red and swollen and definitely not in any shape to be walked on.

“What kind of pain is it?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Sharp,” Hanamaki replies in a cracked voice, “like it’s broken.”

Iwaizumi sighs in frustration as he examines it. “Well, I can’t tell if it’s broken without x-rays,” he says, “but I think we need to splint it just in case. Tooru,” he turns to Oikawa, “can you go find a couple strong sticks? As quickly as possible, please,” he adds tensely as Oikawa nods furiously before hesitating.

“I have Issei’s phone, though,” he says uncertainly, “don’t you need light?”

Iwaizumi turns back to Hanamaki. “Hiro?” he asks. “Do you still have your phone?” Hanamaki points to the corner of the tent he had left his phone in and Iwaizumi opens it to find that he still has plenty of battery power left. “Go,” he nods to Oikawa. Oikawa is gone.

“Okay, Hiro, does it hurt anywhere else?” Iwaizumi asks, scanning Hanamaki’s body for any obvious signs of injury. Hanamaki frowns as he thinks, then shrugs.

“Just kinda sore everywhere,” he mutters. “Feel kinda…woozy.”

“Yeah, Tooru said you were burning up,” Iwaizumi says unhappily as he places a hand to Hanamaki’s forehead and frowns. “How long were you out there for? What were you doing, anyway?”

Hanamaki pauses. “Don’t know,” he admits. “Needed to pee.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Do you have an approximate guess?” he prompts.

Hanamaki’s silence is longer this time. “No,” he says guiltily, “kind of…blacked out.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. “You blacked out and _didn’t think to tell me?”_ he hisses as he lifts Hanamaki’s head to check it for trauma.

“Calm down,” Hanamaki mumbles, “I don’t think I hit it. Just…my ankle…”

Iwaizumi frowns. “You think you passed out from the pain?”

Hanamaki nods. “Then it probably is broken,” Iwaizumi sighs, glancing at the opening Oikawa had left through. “I hope Tooru gets back with those splints soon…”

As if on cue, Oikawa climbs back into the tent with two thick sticks in his hand. “Are these okay?” he pants, handing them over to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, thanks,” Iwaizumi replies, turning to make sure they’re long enough for Hanamaki’s leg. He then sets about grabbing one of the wet shirts and ripping a few strips of fabric from it.

“Okay, Hiro,” he says as he arranges the sticks against his leg, “I’m gonna bind these to your leg now to splint it, so it might hurt a little bit. Go ahead and take Tooru or Issei’s hand if you think that will help.” Oikawa leans forward to grip Hanamaki’s hand tightly in both of his before Hanamaki can even do anything.

“Okay, ready?” Iwaizumi asks, setting everything in place and getting ready to tie the first strip off. “One…two…three!”

Hanamaki cries out and crushes Oikawa’s hand in his grip as Iwaizumi quickly finishes splinting his leg. Matsukawa strokes his hair and Iwaizumi runs his thumb over Hanamaki’s hip apologetically.

“I’m really sorry, Hiro, but you did so good, thank you,” he says soothingly. “I’m really sorry I had to do that.”

Hanamaki shakes his head. “I’m sorry I did this to you guys,” he says guiltily, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes once again.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Hiro,” Oikawa assures him quickly, squeezing his hand.

“Although we wish you wouldn’t’ve gone out by yourself,” Issei says disapprovingly.

“I know,” Hanamaki whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

Iwaizumi squeezes his hip. “It’s okay,” he reassures him. “Can you sit up?”

Matsukawa’s hands slide under his shoulders as Hanamaki struggles up into a sitting position, leaning against Oikawa’s chest.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi says, “now that we’ve got your ankle splinted up, our next priority is to get you into dry clothes. Issei, can you find some? Oikawa, help me get him out of his shirt.” They successfully manage to get Hanamaki into a dry shirt, but Iwaizumi decides that the best way to get him out of his short is to cut them off. “It’s one thing to get the dry shorts on him,” he explains tightly, “but getting the wet ones off would be difficult and probably painful. Did anyone bring pants?” Matsukawa is already handing over his long pants and Iwaizumi gives him a grateful look.

Once they’ve gotten Hanamaki into dry clothes, propped up against Oikawa’s chest again, Iwaizumi checks back in with him. “How are you feeling, Hiro?”

“Mm,” Hanamaki replies blearily, “tired.”

“Do you hurt anywhere?”

“Ankle.” He pauses. “Feel sick.”

“What kind of sick?” Iwaizumi asks worriedly.

“Chilly,” Hanamaki murmurs, “lil’ nauseous.”

“Do you feel dizzy at all? Does your head hurt?” Iwaizumi presses. Hanamaki shakes his head.

“Jus’ tired,” he sighs, relaxing further into Oikawa’s arms.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Okay, but I’m gonna wake you up every hour to check on you, okay?”

“Mmm,” Hanamaki replies, already falling asleep.

Iwaizumi lets out a deep breath and slumps, the aftermath of the adrenaline rush hitting him all at once. Matsukawa quickly slips an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder.

“Thank you so much, Hajime,” Oikawa says quietly, tears shining in his eyes.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Thank you for your help,” he replies, giving both of them a small smile.

None of them get any sleep for the rest of the night, opting to talk quietly amongst themselves while their eyes remain fixed on Hanamaki as he sleeps.

The storm can’t break soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's shown me such amazing support! You're all so wonderful and it means so much to me. I hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully I'll update again soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this chapter wasn't even planned to be part of this fic. This fic wasn't even supposed to be a multichapter. I just started writing and somehow cotton candy came out and now it's a Project so I guess strap in for the ride lol. Thanks to Jamie for helping me brainstorm (half of those things they love about each other are her headcanons haha...). Anyway, this is my first multichapter fic, so I hope I do it justice; thank you so much for reading! Find me on tumblr [@agedashi-tooru](http://agedashi-tooru.tumblr.com) and yell at me about Haikyuu!!


End file.
